Creepys Maid Dragon
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Los mejores One-shots terroríficos de nuestras amadas dragonas, como parte del mes de Dragoween en el grupo "Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon". La versión más tétrica y no imaginada de las Waifus dragonas, teniendo cada vez nuevas victimas. ¿La siguiente victima? Podría ser cualquiera, ya sea Kobayashi, Riko, Takiya... ¡o incluso tú!
1. Mi Dulce Primer Amor

Muchas veces lo he escuchado. Sé muy bien lo que se dice de mi. No importa a dónde vaya, todas las chicas me dicen lo mismo: "Elma Jouii, la chica siempre solitaria y extraña de la oficina".

Si soy sincera, no era algo que me molestara antes. Muchas chicas también se encontraban solteras, pero cada vez eran mayores sus criticas. Incluso mis amigas más cercanas, Tohru y Lucoa, solían hacerme bromas y comentarios por no poder contar con un humano junto a mi al igual que ellas.

Pero todo cambió desde aquel mágico día en el que un chico llegó a mi vida. Dios, de solo recordarlo, mi corazón palpita de emoción. Era un tipo nuevo, apuesto y bastante agradable. No muchos parecían estar al pendiente de él, al menos no antes de verme acercándome hacia él.

Fue algo bastante lindo. Empezando todo con una plática casual, vernos constantemente en el horario laboral y salir varias veces por la noche. Todos en la oficina nos miraban con alegría. Las chicas decían que lucíamos cada vez más felices cuando estábamos juntos e, incluso, Tohru, Lucoa y la misma Kobayashi se habían alegrado por mi y mi querido humano. La vida no podía parecer más dulce para mi... o al menos eso creí.

Aún recuerdo su última sonrisa. Ambos bañados por las suaves gotas de Lluvia de la ciudad unidos en un abrazo justo frente a mi apartamento. Agradezco tanto a los Dioses que ese día las gotas del cielo se convirtieran en tan fuerte tormenta.

Tan solo unas palabras y yo estaba envuelta entre sus brazos. Tan cálidos, tan fuertes, tan suaves... Sus profundos y suaves ojos conectaron con los míos, acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Podía sentir su respiración y nervios al mínimo contacto de nuestros labios. Ese es un momento que nunca olvidaré. Sus labios me hipnotizaron y las ansias por probar su cuerpo me comían por completo. No había duda, él era tan perfecto: Suave, de sentimientos dulces... tan delicioso... jeje...

Desde ese día nunca más volvió a la oficina. Todos comenzaron a tratar de contactarlo, pero nunca dimos con su paradero. Por más esfuerzos que pusieron, no pudieron localizarlo...

Todos me dieron el pésame cuando las investigaciones cesaron. Quizás pensaban que luciría decaída y abatida, muchos creían que estaba en negación o que simplemente me había vuelto loca. Algunos incluso trataban de animarme llevándome mucha comida, pero no les mostré mejoría... Sin embargo, pese a mostrarme afligida por tanto tiempo, nadie supo realmente mi pequeño secreto.

Nadie supo que aquel beso no fue lo bastante dulce para mí hasta que mis colmillos se encajaron entre sus labios, llenando mi paladar de su cálida sangre. ni los vanos intentos suyos para escapar tras sentir mis garras penetrando su columna. Pero, lo que nadie se imagina es la linda expresión de terror auténtico en sus ojos cuando por fin pude decirle "Te amo" y atrapar su corazón entre mis labios.

¡Ah! En verdad los humanos son tan deliciosos. No hay comida alguna que pueda llegar en lo más mínimo a su sabor. Aunque me pregunto si sabrán mejor cocinados... Jeje, y parece que estoy de suerte, ya que ese chico nuevo que va entrando a la oficina luce perfecto para mí...


	2. Siempre estarás conmigo

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que ocurrió. Aquella tarde en la que ella no pudo volver más hacia su hogar sin razón aparente. Ella se encontraba pérdida y su ausencia hizo un gran vacío entre sus seres queridos.

Sus padres estaban bastante preocupados y me parece haberlos visto trasnochar en más de una ocasión. Su hermana dejó sus pasatiempos y la escuela, tratando de ayudar en lo mayor posible a su búsqueda. Pero todo fue en vano...

Cuando nos avisaron en la escuela, muchos niños se preocuparon. Salíamos en grupos a varias zonas de la ciudad, tratando de encontrarla. Los profesores y padres hacían eco de nuestras palabras. Incluso varios de mis compañeros lloraban de tristeza al no recibir noticias sobre su paradero.

Incluso Kobayashi, Tohru y los demás nos ayudaron cuando se enteraron de la por todas partes del mundo. Por el cielo, por mar, por cada ciudad del planeta, pero ella no aparecía. No importaba realmente como lo intentáramos, con o sin magia, ella jamás volvería.

Hace unos días, mientras veía televisión, mis caricaturas de siempre fueron cambiadas por el señor serio de las noticias. Hablaba preocupado respecto a desapariciones de más personas y hablaba a los padres para no dejar solos a los niños por las calles. Yo realmente no quería darle importancia, pero Tohru y Kobayashi se centraron en escuchar cada palabra del señor de la TV.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron para todos. Por las mañanas, señores raros vestidos de azul iban por mí y mis compañeros a nuestras casas para llevarnos a la escuela. Varios papás de mis amigos nos acompañaban durante los descansos y almuerzos y no nos dejaban salir a los más pequeños por las tardes, y mucho menos por las noches.

Tohru no se quedó atrás. Ella diariamente volaba por toda la ciudad, cuidando que nadie más fuera dañado. Elma escoltaba a Kobayashi cada que ella estaba afuera y Lucoa fue encargada por completo a la seguridad de Shouta. Los días ya no eran como antes...

Ahora, por estos cambios, debo quedarme más tiempo sola en casa. Ya no puedo salir con amIgos, comprar cosas dulces en las calles o jugar en el parque. Todo desde la desaparición de mi amada Riko Saikawa.

Aún la recuerdo. Cuando me concentro, puedo ver aún sus hermosos ojos esmeralda brillando con alegría. Su lago cabello castaño que solía atorarse entre mis labios, la dulce sonrisa que me regaló aquella última noche. incluso puedo recordar las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de despedirnos aquella noche: "Quisiera quedarme siempre a tu lado, Kanna".

Miro el reloj de la sala. Son las 4:30. Tohru aún no regresará de su vigilancia diaria hasta las 7. Menos mal. Estos recuerdos hicieron que mis mejillas se humedecieran con mis lágrimas, pero a ella no le gusta verme llorando desde que comenzó lo que, según ella, era una "pesadilla".

Me dirijo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con cautela. Uso un hechizo de bloqueo, por si acaso los demás tratan de ver con magia lo que hago. Muevo mi cama un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar un pequeño tapete puesto a propósito bajo ella. Lo retiro y abro el pequeño compartimento oculto que hace semanas había creado en ese lugar...

Ahí está ella, retratada en una fotografía de su último cumpleaños. Ella se veía tan feliz abrazada de mi. Meto mi mano nuevamente en ese compartimento oculto y tomo una foto de ambas junto a nuestros compañeros de clase. No podía recordar los felices que eran muchos de ellos antes de no verlos más dentro del salón.

No puedo evitar las lágrimas después de esto. Quería que todos estuviéramos una vez más juntos y sonreír como en esas fotos. Probar una vez más el dulce sabor de los labios de Riko y arroparla entre mis brazos. Busqué con desesperación en el compartimento, sacando muchos recuerdos de todos con tristeza. En verdad espero no haber perdido el más importante...

Espera, ¡Aquí está! Por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido. Qué alivio, el objeto más especial de ella se encontraba en mis manos. Acerqué mi rostro a ello y mis labios conectaron con mis sentimientos.

"Mmm, aún sabe a ella" me dije con entusiasmo mientras seguía lamiendo feliz aquel perfecto cráneo. No me importó en ese momento, pero parte de los huesos de mis demás compañeros rodeaban mi cuarto. No importaba realmente, ninguno de ellos fue tan especial y delicioso como mi primer amor.

Me separé del cráneo unos momentos, mirando los huecos agujeros donde antes estaban los ojos esmeralda más lindos de este mundo. Hasta ahora no puedo olvidar la expresión de terror que me dieron cuando mis colmillos se incrustaron en su cuello.

"No te preocupes, Mi amada Riko" dije a sus restos "yo sé que estos días han sido muy aburridos para nosotras y nuestros compañeros, pero pronto todos estaremos juntos en mi cuarto. Te prometo que traeré a cuantos pueda. Y así, cuando estemos todos juntos, podrán quedarse aquí conmigo, por el resto de mi vida..."


End file.
